Yugioh Zexal Fanfiction:Brooke Walker x Mayday Walker
by Frozen Magician Girl
Summary: Hi my name is Frozen Magician Girl. I'm new and I have written a fanfiction for you guys. This is my first one and i hope you enjoy! There will be more chapters to come so i hope you will like them and review. Also there are some of my own characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Zexal Fanfiction Story!**

Chapter 1: How Brooke Walker and Mayday met

(A Fanfiction Story)

My name is Rainbow Frozen and I'm writing my fist Fan fiction.

This chapter is about how Brooke Walker and Mayday met and where they met. Also this is my first Yugioh fanfiction story ever so I hope you enjoy this one! So let's begin:

Brooke Walker was in her room at her house getting her deck and duel disk so that she could meet her friends, Dextra, Anna Kaboom, Ruby, Crystal, Sapphire and Jade. Finally she had finished getting her duel disk ad deck ready to meet her friends at their secret hideout in the park. So she stepped out of the door and got inside her car to collect her best friends. First she collected Anna Kaboom, Dextra and Ruby. Then she collected Crystal, Sapphire and Jade.

They all arrived at the park and Brooke parked her car at the car park. They all got out of the car and headed towards the park and their hideout. They all had made it to their hideout. Brooke wanted to duel Dextra so Dextra agreed to her challenge. So the two girls started duelling each other while their 4 friends watching them. The duel was finished after 14 turns with Brooke being the winner of the duel. The rest of the girls duelled each other and then after the duels the girls decided to have lunch in their hideout. Once they finished eating their lunches Brooke asked all of her friends if they wanted to go home. They all said yes so they left the hideout and started to run towards the car park.

While Brooke was running she bumped into someone. The person asked if she was okay and Brooke said yes and said sorry to him. The person asked Brooke her name and she said her name is Brooke Walker. The person said his name was Mayday and the asked if she wanted to go out on a dinner date with him. Brooke blushed and said yes. She got up and then asked Mayday for his phone number. Also he asked her for her number so they both gave each other their phone numbers. Then they both asked each other for their addresses so they told each other where they lived. Then they all said good bye to Mayday and headed towards the car park. Brooke dropped off her all of her friends and she headed home. She arrived at her house and got out of her car and got inside her went upstairs to her room and placed her duel disk and her deck on her bed. Then she decided to take a bath before going to sleep. So she got her pyjamas before going inside the bathroom to take a bath. Then she took off her clothes and put them inside her washing basket that was always outside her bathroom. After she put her clothes in the washing basket she went inside the bathroom and started doing her bath.

Once she had finished she grabbed the towel that was inside her bathroom. After she wrapped herself in her towel she got out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom to put her pyjamas on. So after she put her clothes on she went towards her drawer to get her blow-drier to dry her blue hair. Once she had finished drying her hair she put the blow drier away in her drawer. Then she climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

THE END OF CHAPTER! I hoped you have enjoyed this and chapter two will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Zexal Fanfiction Story!

Chapter 2: The Dinner Date

Hi guys Rainbow Frozen here and I'm back with chapter two of my first fanfiction story. This next chapter is about Brooke Walker and Mayday going on their first ever dinner date. This is going to be a beautiful chapter and also cute too! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter:

Brooke Walker was getting ready for her first date with Mayday. She always wanted a boyfriend who really understands her very much and is also into duelling which Mayday is both of the things that Brooke wants. She walked towards her closet to pick out something to wear for her dinner date. Finally she decided to wear her favourite blue dress with a dark blue pattern at the top and the bottom of her dress. She also got her blue high heels from her closet as well. She put on her blue dress and put on her blue high heels on. She looked really nice as she looked at herself in the mirror. She decided that she wanted to put on some perfume to smell nice for Mayday.

She was finally ready so she decided to go over to Mayday's house to collect him and go to a restaurant. She grabbed her car keys and got out of the door and into her car. Then she drove over to Mayday's house and she finally made it to his house. She knocked on the door and Mayday opened the door for Brooke. He was wearing a black suit with an orange tie and Brooke said that he looked beautiful. So Brooke and Mayday got inside Brooke's car and drove to the nearest restaurant. Finally they had arrived at the restaurant and they went inside. The waitress arrived and welcomed Brooke and Mayday to the restaurant. Mayday told the waitress that he and Brooke wanted a table for two. The waitress told them there was a table on the left. So Brooke and Mayday took their seats and a waiter came. Brooke and Mayday gave their orders to the waiter and the waiter told them that their orders will come in ten minutes. While waiting for their orders Brooke and Mayday talked to each other about themselves and learning more about each other. After waiting for ten minutes their orders came and they both said thanks to the waiter. Then they started eating their food which they really enjoyed so much. After eating they both asked for some water to drink and Mayday paid the bill.

They both got up and put their chairs under the table. They both walked towards the door with Mayday opening the door for them and closing it behind them after leaving the restaurant. They went into Brooke's car and then went to Mayday's house because Brooke wanted to sleep at his house for the night which Mayday said to her that it was okay for her to stay at his house. Then they both arrived at Mayday's house and Brooke parked her car on the side of the road near Mayday's house.

They both got out of her car and went inside his house. Now they were inside Mayday wanted to tell Brooke something. Brooke really wanted to know and then he got something out of his pocket. He then told Brooke to come into the living room. Once they went in he got onto one knee and opened a ring box and asked Brooke if she will marry him. She said yes and then he put the ring on her finger. Then he got up and kissed her on the lips. She was bushing and then wanted to tell Mayday something. So they broke for air and Brooke said to him that she really loved him and he then said that he really loved her too! THE END OF CHAPTER!Sorry that this chapter was long and that there were mistakes in chapter 1 of my story. Anyways chapter 3 will be out soon. I hoped you have enjoyed it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh Zexal Fanfiction

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Hey guys! Rainbow frozen here with chapter 3 of my Yugioh Zexal fanfiction which is about Brooke and Mayday getting married! Also Brooke's friends are invited too and so let's begin:

Brooke Walker was at the shopping mall with Ruby and Dextra because they were helping her find a perfect wedding dress and also some new heels. All of Brooke's friends were invited to her wedding. Then Ruby had just found a dark blue dress with a light blue veil and Dextra had found some dark blue heels. Brooke was delighted that her friends found something great for her. So they decided to go to the till and pay for their things. Then after they had paid they all left the shopping mall and went to the car park. Once they had arrived they go into Brooke's car and Brooke decided to drop off Dextra and Ruby because she wanted them to get ready for her wedding.

After Brooke dropped them off she went home and got ready. She looked amazing as she looked at herself in her mirror. Then she got out of her room and out of the house into her car to collect her friends. So she got into her car and drove off to collect her best friends for her she had collected all of her friends she drove to the church. When she arrived she parked her car and they all got out of the car to go inside the church.

They were now inside and Mayday and his friends were there too. Brooke and Mayday smiled at each other as they saw one another. Then the two of then walked to the front while their friends sat down. After the wedding was over they became husband and kissed each other while their friends were saying how cute they looked together. Once they had finished they all went home. Mayday decided that he was going to spend a pot of time with Brooke. THE END OF CHAPTER!

So that's it for this chapter and i hoped you all have enjoyed. Sorry i took long I took a break for a while but I'm back now. Anyways chapter four coming soon!💖💖

So I thought of a cute ship name for these two: Brayday. Please review! Bye Rainbow Frozen out ✌️! Tell me what you think bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh Zexal Fanfiction Story!

Chapter 4: The Honeymoon

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4 of my first fanfiction and it's about the couple Brooke Walker and now Mayday Walker going on their first honeymoon after their marriage. WARNING: There is going to be some yaoi (if you know what I mean but if you don't the meaning look it up) and don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff. Anyways please enjoy this chapter:

Brooke Walker was thinking about what to do on her honeymoon with her husband Mayday Walker. Then an idea popped inside her head and she quickly grabbed her phone to call Mayday. He picked up and then Brooke told him if he wanted to come over to her house and watch some movies.(A/N:The yaoi is going to happen after they have watched the movies) He said yes and came at 8:00pm. Brooke had already picked out the movies and also arranged the they both sat down on Brooke's couch to watch the movies.

After they had finished watching the movies and the snacks, Brooke asked Mayday to come upstairs into her room. Once they had arrived Brooke and Mayday sat down on the bed. Brooke asked if Mayday wanted a child and there was a bit of silence in the room but Mayday said yes.(A/ N:WARING YAOI COMING NOW PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF STUFF YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

Mayday knew what they had to do so they both took of their clothes off. Now they were both completely naked and Mayday kissed Brooke on the lips deeply. Brooke kissed back using a lot of tongue too so Mayday did the same. They broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the two of them. Mayday picked Brooke up and placed her on the bed. He inserted his member inside of Brooke. Slowly he moved in and out gradually picking up the pace. Brooke's moans increased every time Mayday moved faster and faster. They were both panting and they were reaching to their climaxes. With one last thrust Mayday released his cum inside of Brooke while she cummed on his cock. The cum entered Brooke and both of them were exhausted. Mayday took his cock out of Brooke and they both put their clothes back on. (A/N: sorry for the sex part being short anyways let me know what you thought of it) Brooke and Mayday climbed inside the bed and both fell asleep.

THE END OF CHAPTER!Sorry if this was long and the sex part being a bit short and if it was terrible its my first fan fiction so please don't be upset or be mad at me . Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and chapter 5 coming soon. BTW incase you were wondering how long this will be it's going to be 9 chapters long so 4 more chapters left. Finally please review and check out my other 3 chapters if you haven't already. Rainbow frozen out peace!💖💖💖✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh Zexal Fanfiction

Chapter 5:Morning sickness

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been uploading and I hope you guys will forgive me for that. Anyways today I'm writing chapter 5 of my first Yugioh Fanfiction which is about Brooke feeling sick and she doesn't know why until she finds out why. I hope you guys enjoy:

Brooke Walker and her husband Mayday Walker were fast asleep since both of them had a great time last night and both were tired so they both fell asleep. Anyways Brooke felt her stomach burning up and woke up. She got out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Mayday woke up and heard Brooke vomiting in the bathroom so he ran into the bathroom to see if Brooke was okay. "Are you okay?" Mayday asked her because he was really worried about her and didn't know what was happening.

" I'm fine honey," she said after she finished cleaning herself up. Brooke felt a bit better now and Mayday asked her "Why were you vomiting ?" Brooke replied,"I don't know why. I'm confused as well." They both went back to Brooke's room to get changed. Once they got changed they both went downstairs to eat breakfast. Once they ate the breakfast that was prepared by Brooke she cleaned up the dishes. After washing up the dishes they both sat down in the living room and Brooke asked Mayday if he could go to the pharmacy to get a a pregnancy test for her.

Mayday went to the pharmacy and came back 20 minutes later with a few pregnancy tests. He gave her the tests and she went to the bathroom. Brooke started to do the tests and after a couple of minutes she came out of the bathroom. She showed Mayday the tests as they came out positive and Mayday hugged his wife happily knowing that in 9 months they were both going to be be parents.

THE END OF CHAPTER! I'm sorry for not publishing this chapter a bit earlier because I've been busy with some things. Anyways Brooke is pregnant and I want you guys to come up with some baby names. Please give me some baby names it will mean a lot to me if you could come up with some baby names. Frozen Magician Girl out peace!✌️✌️✌️✌️


End file.
